Extraordinary
by Gabrielle Lupin
Summary: Little romance story of sorts. InaxSakon


**(Hello All)So, I adore this game and have over forty hours of play dedicated to it. Now this might say, Brittany you need to get a hobby, or this might say, Brittany, you're one dedicated person, you tell me. What's so sad about this is that I still don't have two of the characters you can unlock. LIKE WHAT!?! Anyway…**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if some of my dates are not accurate, for example when Ina did marry her real husband and when certain battles took place where she would see certain people. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just love how the only reason any sort of romance is added to these kinds of games is so they can get females to play them, cause come on people, you KNOW that's the only reason we play.**

Chapter 1

It is odd how many things in life play out, how moments in life often fit together, how people who at one time loathed each other, could come to adore the other with a fondness none could describe.

_Oh shut up Ina, you sound like you're writing some sappy romance novel. Get over yourself._

Ina hated when she talked to herself, but as she looked upon the words that danced across her paper, she could not help but insult her stupid feminine thoughts.

They came from time to time, often when she was alone in the castle, wondering the halls looking for something to occupy her deserted thoughts as her husband went off to battle, fighting who knows who.

She honestly didn't care about war. It was what she had grown up with, being the daughter of a highly respected officer, but all she wanted what was every young girl wanted. Love.

Of course she had to admit launching arrows into people did make her giggle, but she so very much disliked all the drama that war caused, but at least it gave her something to do once in awhile.

Yes she was married, sadly. Yes she had an exquisite house that was surrounded by scenic mountains, was free to do whatever she wanted to, and controlled a number of servants that did exactly as she said. She hated it.

Life was so boring, and being bored and feeling alone always led to depression for Ina, which then led to the many nights where she sat outside at night and cried, questioning everything her life had come to be.

How she was forced to share a bed with someone who did attract her nor need her. Someone who just let her stand behind him to help promote peace and make him look good. He did need that, Ina smiled, he was not a very handsome man.

That is why she wrote. She wrote to release herself from the reality of her longing life. To express herself, even if no one would ever know her wants or needs. It helped.

_You are so pathetic Ina, look at yourself, you have everything a lady of Japan would want and yet here you are, wanting more. Has father taught you nothing? Typical spoiled girl who thinks she deserves better as if she was living in captivity._

Ina slid her paper underneath some old books that were about to fall apart and sighed. She had no idea when her other half would be back, nor did she care. The same routine would continue, he would come home, ignore her, eat, drink, and leave. What fun.

But was that not the way love was supposed to be? Two respectable people of power marry, form some sort of an alliance, and suck up anything else that comes with marriage. There did not seem any reason to change the agenda, it was not as if Ina had men lining up to be with her. If only…

An icy wind flew into her room, forcing her to retreat to her bed. Her soft, comfortable, empty bed.

_Oh look at you, here you are, a lady who needs to stand up and protect her people, and all you can think about is having some handsome man sweep you off your feet and throw you into his bed. Are you really that thick?_

Yes. She was.

She needed something that would take her mind of off, well, herself. She needed something to look forward to, something fun, and something different.

"Lady Inahime…" A servants whisper echoed through her room.

"Lord Sanada has returned from a victorious battle, he is awaiting you in the grand hall my lady."'

_Great. Like it takes so much energy to walk up here. Put on your mask Ina. Be beautiful for your spectacular husband._

---------------------------------------------

The echoing voices of many men could be heard as Ina leaned against the stone walls. She did not want to enter the room where her beloved sat, stuffing himself with chicken and rice. She did not like watching men eat.

_You will have to go in and face him sooner or later, just get it over with._

The door seemed heavy as she opened it, stepping into the brightly lit room. Most if not all of the generals sat, speaking loudly and obnoxiously of how honorably they fought against Mitsunari Ishida and his gang of bandits.

Ina had always found young Mitsunari to be very attractive.

_Stop it Ina. Stop it right now._

She slowed as she approached the table of her Lord, praying this chat would end quickly. She had other things to do. What those things were, she did not know, but they had to be better than this.

"Hello Ina." He looked at her as one might look at an object they were proud of, something they enjoyed having around, but did not miss when it was gone.

"My Lord, I hear you were successful in battle, does this mean you will be staying at home, here, with me?"

He eyed her suspiciously, uncertain if she spoke with the hope he would stay, or the hope he would leave at once.

"I'm sorry my dear, but this victory gave our army only one castle, and one castle will simply not do. We chase down the Western Army in two days time, and defeat them once and for all. Nothing will stop us now."

A loud cheer rang through the room as the generals raised their glasses in the air and praised their Lord.

_Whatever._

Then it hit her.

_That's what I need; I can't believe I didn't think about it before._

Ina lowered herself to the floor and bowed before her husband.

"My Lord, may I come along with you to the next battle? If you cannot be here with me, then it is my duty to be where you are."

He chocked on his wine. "Wha-"

"I swear I will not get in the way, I only wish to help. Please my Lord, I beg of you."

He looked to his advisor, who simply shrugged.

_Wonderful advice._

"If it will please you, then of course you may stand at my side and give our people strength. But I do not want you to fight, any of the enemy soldiers could kill you in an instant, and I cannot lose another wife."

_I really do hate you._

"You are truly wonderful my Lord, thank you."

She quickly lifted herself and turned, almost running to get out the room. She had done it.

------------------------------------------------

Ina held her stomach as she continued to breathe in the fresh night air, practically falling out of her window, attempting to lower how fast her heart was beating.

She was going to throw up, she knew she was going to throw up. She had never felt this nervous in her entire life, why this sudden feeling of dread? It had to be his words.

_I know I can fight, how dare he say I'll get killed, that haughty bastard. _

She glanced at her bow which she had gently taken out of her closet, somehow afraid she was going to break it.

_We were wonderful together, you and I._

She laughed a forced laugh.

_I'm leaving in two days; I'm finally leaving, oh thank the Gods_

_--------------------------------------------------. _

**So my reason for writing this is because Ina is one of the girls who has no romance in the game and that makes me very upset.**

**I'm not sure if this story shows I have not written in a very long time, I do hope not, but if you liked it at all, I would love if you reviewed it. Thanks.**


End file.
